Timeline- Half and half
A timeline for the story, Half and half. ---- July of 1983 # Clark deals with another day on the job and the arrival of his cousin Kara. Meanwhile, Krypto and Streaky discover Zod, Ursa and Non have climbed out of the shaft of ice and attempt to follow them back to Metropolis. 'Tuesday ' 2. Kara spends time with Jimmy and Lucy at the Daily planet, meanwhile Lex Luthor has a conversation with Otis and Ms. Teschmacher about the Kryptonian trio. 'Wednesday ' 3. After spending some time in a small cave, Zod, Ursa and Non continue on their trek. 'Thursday ' 4. Kara, Jimmy and Lucy visit a new gemstone exhibit at the museum, while Clark and Lois deal with another day at work. Meanwhile Zod and his stooges catch up with Krypto and Streaky. 'Friday ' 5. Clark, Lois and Jimmy attend the opening of a new restaurant called Seafood shak, Kara and Lucy go to see a movie and Lex Luthor annouces that he plans to look for Zod, Ursa and Non. Meanwhile, the Kryptonian trio are somewhere in Greenland. Back in Metropolis Clark notices Lex and Ms. Teschmacher at the opening for Seafood shak. 'Saturday ' 6. Jimmy heads up to Smallville with Clark and Jimmy and attempts to ride a horse. Meanwhile, Zod and his stooges slowly make their way back to Metropolis and Lex and Otis head for the arctic and later find Zod, Ursa and Non are gone! Sometime later the Kryptonian trio arrive in Canada via boat ride. 'Days later ' 7. After traveling through Canada, Zod, Ursa and Non are now in the outskirts of Metropolis and stop for the night. 'The next day ' 8. Clark and Kara wake up the next morning and find out that Krypto and Streaky have come back and later head up to the artic; while there they discover Zod and his stooges are gone and that Lex and Otis have been up there to investagate as well. Back outside Metropolis the Kryptonian trio have got up and go into the city. Lex, Otis and Ms. Teschmacher get quite a surprise when the trio show up in Luthor's office at Lex-corp. Lex Luthor helps the Kryptonians using a piece of X-kryptonite, as a result the trio find out they are back to normal after being knocked out for 2 hours. Meanwhile at the Daily Planet, Lois, Jimmy, Kara and Lucy have a conversation about Zod, Ursa and Non. Somewhere outside Metropolis, a shuttle crash lands and three dogs, a Doberman, a Foxhound and Wolf/Pointer mix step out. The dogs, Dom, Stella and Royce. soon discover that they are no longer but on Krypton but are now on Earth. Later that day they head over to Daily Planet which surprises the staff, Kara and Clark quickly step out. Sometime later, the trio chase Superman, Supergirl and Superdog around Metropolis, meanwhile several onlookers watch. 'Later ' 9. After being chased for a while, Superman, Supergirl and Superdog give Zod and his stooges the slip and the trio leave to search elsewhere. Once back at the Daily Planet, Perry gives Lucy the job of interviewing Supergirl. Meanwhile, Lex, Otis and Ms. Teschmacher are back and Lex-corp and find out Zod, Ursa and Non are there as well. Lex allows the trio to stay with him.The group settles in for the night, meanwhile Clark and Kara talk and watch TV. Category:Piper-the-mutt